


只在你眼中的世界 Your Eyes Only

by J_Knight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 变小
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Knight/pseuds/J_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sherlock出门进行机密调查几日未归。某日傍晚，John被小黑车接去了某个废弃的工厂，在那里他看见了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	只在你眼中的世界 Your Eyes Only

  Chap One  


    “又一次……”John从车上下来，大步走向昏暗光线里支着伞站着的Mycroft，“这一套，你他妈就是永远玩儿不腻，对吗？”  
    “很抱歉，Dr.Watson，我想这一次，也许情况……超出你的想象。”Mycroft说话的时候，一度抿着嘴唇思索用词。  
    “什么？”John走到Mycroft面前站定，皱起眉。  
    Mycroft没说话，提起伞，用伞尖指了指停在他身边的另一辆黑色轿车。  
    John就站在后座的车窗边，转头朝里面望去——豪华的皮质后座上蜷缩着一个小小的男孩，幼儿特有的柔软身体与皮肤，黑色的卷发下露出精致甜美的五官，诡异但是却意外和谐地穿着（ _一看就价值不菲的_ ）三件套，正裹在柔软的织物中甜甜地安睡。  
     _三岁大的孩子穿三件套？_ 就凭这一点John就能断定这位是又一个“Holmes”，他甚至有点让John想到sherlock，但是更多的……仍旧一头雾水。  
    “这是你的……”John快速地舔了一下嘴唇，把‘儿子’两个字压在舌尖，“额，弟弟？”  
    “很不幸的是，是的。”Mycroft偏了偏头道。  
    “Sherlock从没给我说过他还有个表弟……又或者，额，我能贸然问一下您母亲多大了吗？”  
    Mycroft有点想发火，因为这位医生兼职博主遇到他每次就会自动开启的毒舌功能，特别还是在今天这种本来就一团糟的情况下。不过，Mycroft Holmes从来不发火， _从不_ 。Mycroft用舌头扫过牙龈，摩挲着下巴，顿了一会儿，重新微笑道，“我替正在加勒比海岸度假的家母谢谢你的关心，Dr.Watson。不过恐怕，华生医生，让你失望的是，我只有一位弟弟，而这位正是……sherlock本人。”  
    “哦，好了，行，我知道了，今天是愚人节。我可以走了吗？”John Watson说道。  
    Mycroft把伞尖在水泥地上戳来戳去，“sherlock他，去进行一项，额，你不需要了解内容的机密的调查。不幸的是，在这过程中出了一些意外，然后……”Mycroft摊开手掌，指向车内甜睡的幼年男孩，“你当然可以选择不信，Dr.Watson。”Mycroft提高声音，“我也可以向你提供一万个证据证明他就是。录像，照片，DNA鉴定，只要你能想得到。但是，Dr.Watson，你也知道，假如我愿意欺骗你，我也可以伪造出同样多。所以，其实唯一的证据，或者说，事实本身已经摆在了你的面前，我相信你能做出正确的判断。”   
    John再次看向车内的熟睡的孩子，这次却带上了完全不同的情绪——他小小地蜷在那里，手指在熟睡中无意识地张合，脸颊带着甜美的红晕，嚅动的小嘴仿佛会在下一秒吐出奶泡。  
     _这是Sherlock？_  
    理智告诉他不是，因为sherlock是一个就算在熟睡中也能用那张脸拼出“欠揍”两个大字的混蛋。但是直觉，或者说某种感应，却在告诉他，这就是他妈百分之百纯正的sherlock。  
   “Damn it！”前军医用一句脏话给出了自己的回答，“但是你为什么要告诉我？或者说，该死的，为什么他现在在这里？”  
   “恐怕是不得已，Dr.Watson。”Mycroft说道，“这个效果应该是暂时性的，治疗药物我们也在尽快研制。当然，本来的计划是带着他秘密回到老宅，直到他恢复。但是，我想……我们总是会遇到一些不能控制的事情，Dr.Watson……他只要你。”  
    “只要我？”  
    “是的。按现在的情况，我想我只能做出这样的判断。虽然他记得的事情不多，但是依旧对老宅有，嗯，让我们这样说——相当的抵触情绪。他拒绝进食，哭闹，并且把所有够到的东西从桌子上拖下来，然后摔得满地都是，没有人能接近他，直到……”  
    “直到？”John皱起眉头。  
    “……直到他看到你的照片。”Mycroft叹气道。  
    “照片？在你的家里，damn it，有我的照片？”  
    “当然有，”Mycroft因为John的一连串粗口而皱起了眉头，不打算纠缠，快速地把这个问题带过，“我有你的一整个个人档案，甚至现在还在增厚中，不过这些都不是现在我们该关心的重点。”Mycroft顿了顿，“重点是……sherlock从一堆杂乱中看到了你的照片，然后停止了哭闹，要求要见你。”  
    “所以你就带他来了？这个三岁的身体变异的sherlock？”  
    “是的，我一向都非常尊重我弟弟的决定。而且，这是让他答应喝下一些牛奶和安静睡一会儿的唯一方法。所以……”Mycroft轻轻地拉开车门，“他是你的了，Dr.Watson。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chap Two  
  
    当那辆黑色的轿车无声地滑过夜色停在221B门口的时候，John的感觉很奇异——221B的熟悉的门就在几英尺之外，而他的身边蜷缩着一个什么都不记得的熟睡的三岁sherlock。  
    “Dr.Watson?”司机转过头来，礼貌地打断John的出神。  
    “哦，好的，是。”John歉意地答道。但是他转过头看着sherlock时的时候又犯了难，他不确定是应该摇醒他还是把他抱起来，而后者的结果几乎就和前者没什么区别。  
    John踌躇了一阵，在司机再次提醒之前做下了决定——后者至少有看起来值得勉力一试的价值，虽然即使是在他十年的从医经历之中，抱孩子的经历也都寥寥无几。 _他应该_ ，他想， _也许，他应该先自己爬出去车厢，再回来抱起sherlock，这样看起来是最好的_ 。  
    John轻轻地拉开锁，尽量无声地把车门推开一条缝，正准备迈步的时候，却感受到了小小的，来自背后衣服的拉扯。他转过头，背后的幼童却已经醒了过来，却几乎没有睁开眼睛，用一只小手牢牢地抓住他的衣角。  
    “sherlock？”John坐回来，轻声地问道。  
    三岁的sherlock没有回答，半睁着迷糊的睡眼，撑着John放在座位上的手臂，笨拙地爬上他的大腿，然后回身把他柔软的织毯扯到身上，一只手揪住John的衬衫，把脸埋进John的肚腹间，蜷起来又沉沉睡去。  
    John无声地微笑起来，因为他了解到sherlock刚刚在试着帮他的忙。他抱起sherlock走出去，用背顶住车门后退着关上，然后用口型向司机致谢后，迈向221B的门。  
    开门花了一点功夫，因为他只能用一只手臂托着sherlock。不过，在睡眠中的sherlock感受到了不稳定，乖巧地用两只手揪住John的衬衫又一次帮了大忙。  
    Hudson太太没在。John在上楼梯的时候轻巧地跳过了坏掉的那一阶，抱着sherlock来到他的，额，正常大小的他的时候的卧室，把他温柔地放在床上。  
    John望着他。 _这看起来……真是太奇异了_ 。并不是说John常常偷看sherlock睡觉，但是他也知道那该是什么样的情景——修长的身体，覆盖在被单之下，几乎占满了床中央。但是现在，他在同样的床上，蜷起来，小小的，就那么一团，整个床空空荡荡。  
    John出神地望着他，脑子里胡乱着飞舞着曾经的sherlock的样子——睡着的，生气的，大笑的，尖酸的，大多时候是欠揍的，不过即使是那些最欠揍的画面，此时也由于融合了这个小小的身影而柔和下来。  
    John出神了一阵，直到他发现sherlock仍旧穿着那套可笑的（ _但并非是说他穿着并不好看的_ ）三件套，并且腿有些发麻。他跪在床边，轻柔地掀开米色的织物毯子，帮sherlock把精致的小皮鞋，白色的小袜子脱下来。  
    但是此时sherlock却因为被打扰了睡眠而显示出了他的不乐意。他把毯子紧紧地抓在胸前，嘴里嘟哝着，然后一翻身，留了个后背给John看。  
    “不行，sherlock，你不能穿着这个睡。”John温和但是并不打算退让地坚持道。  
    John把sherlock提起来坐在床上，解下他的小领结，把他的三件套一一脱下，接着还有裤子，最后直到剩了一条白色的内裤。而在这过程中，sherlock一直在无声地反抗着，小脸上写满了不满，睡眼惺忪地一直左倒右晃，揪住毯子不撒手，给John脱下他的衣服的过程带来百般阻挠。  
    “不行，还有一点没有完成。”John在sherlock摇摇晃晃又要向着床单倒去的时候，故意用略带威严的语气地说道。  
     John扔下迷糊的小sherlock坐在床上，转过身，走到衣橱里找出正常大小的sherlock的一件柔软的紫色的衬衣，然后回到床边，把三岁的小sherlock裹进去，系上最上面几颗扣子，抱起他，把他放在枕头上，盖上被子，抚着他柔软的黑色卷发，“好了，现在，睡吧。”  
    “晚安。”John说。  
    却在准备要离开的时候，发现sherlock揪住了他的衣角， _又一次_ 。小小的，微弱的，但是坚定又固执的。  
    “好吧，假如你这样坚持的话。”John在僵持了一会儿之后终于放弃道，“不过你要等我脱了夹克外套。”  
     sherlock没有回应，甚至一直没有睁眼，但是他松开了手。John脱下夹克，解下皮带，钻进sherlock旁边的被单。“好了，现在，睡吧，”John再一次说道。  
    小sherlock拖着他的毯子在被单下面笨拙地挪动，直到他把头埋进John的胸口，在熟悉的触感与味道之中，沉沉睡去。  
  
  
Chap Three  
  
  
  
概要：医生遇到了一个问题，sherlock不愿意让他离开。 _哪怕是一秒_ 。  
  
    John早上醒来的时候曾有几秒钟没搞清楚现状——他睡在sherlock的床上，有一只手臂酸麻到疼痛，胸口上趴了一个小小的柔软的身体，以及他最好的一件衬衫被沾上了口水。 _一大片。_  
    接着他反应过来，昨晚的小黑车，和麦哥的对话，抱着变小的sherlock回到221B，然后和他一起入眠。这一切回忆起来都像是应该在清晨的阳光下中化为泡影的梦境，但是现在，如此真实地，阳光从窗帘缝里透进来，照亮sherlock沉甸甸地在他的臂弯里沉睡着。  
    John突然懂了Mycroft对sherlock超出寻常的保护欲，他是说，真的，sherlock此时看起来就像是一个小天使。清晨的阳光斜斜地点亮sherlock的侧脸，John能看到他脸上细小的绒毛，卷曲柔软的黑发，卷翘的睫毛，小巧的鼻子，微微张开的红润的嘴唇在梦中嘟哝着，他光滑脆弱的皮肤现在呈现出纯白而非曾经的苍白，又因为熟睡而染上红晕。  
    John没有结婚，他的家庭环境，或者说，就是他的姐姐，也并没有能给他近距离接触这样小的孩子的机会，但是John在街上至少偶遇过了几打，他们没有一个人能有这样的sherlock这样的漂亮——只是看着他，便可以治愈心头的伤痕，便可以感受上帝的爱意。John想，要是他在自己7、8岁的时候得到了这样的一个弟弟，他会做出的只会比Mycroft更多，哪怕他已经长大成为一个小混蛋烦人精。因为只要看一眼这样的sherlock，这一幕的印象就永远不会消失。  
    John静静地低头望着怀中的sherlock，并且希望时间能够一直这样下去，但是John有现实的问题需要处理，他应该去给诊所打电话请假，至少是一个上午的假，他还需要去给sherlock买他的必需品，而更加当务之急是， _他需要洗澡_ 。也许他足够幸运的话，他还能在sherlock醒之前出去买一点可以给他做早餐的婴儿食品然后赶回来。  
    John下了很大的决心，才能让自己把自己从这样的sherlock面前推离。他轻柔地抬起sherlock的头，把自己酸痛的手臂抽离出来，再轻柔地把sherlock的头安放在枕头上。接着低下头，小心地把sherlock的小手指头，一个一个地从他被抓皱的衬衫上剥开，但是剥开最后一根的时候，sherlock却顺势牢牢地握住了他的食指。John无奈地叹了一口气，慢慢地移动另一只手，捏住sherlock小小的手腕，把sherlock从他的手指上扯下来，然后把他的小拳头放在他的胸前，塞进被单。  
     _很好，sherlock没有别的动作，也没有惊醒_ ——他在被单下面，抱着自己的小毯子，虽然脸上有点不满。John呼出一口气，开始小心地往后退去，此时sherlock在睡梦中皱起眉头，伸出两只手开始乱抓，不过被John小心地躲开了。  
    就在他以为自己终于成功地完成了这一切——他已经从床上坐起来，脚踩在了地上，只差移动重心然后站起来——他，再一次，感受到了来自背后的拉扯。 _两只手的_ 。  
    John几乎要因为挫败感而尖叫起来，这简直比当初在阿富汗带着一堆的医疗器械穿越火线还难。他转过头，却发现sherlock已经坐了起来——他还穿着正常大小的紫色丝绸衬衣，下摆露出两只肉呼呼的小脚，他的小织毯堆在他的怀里，他双手还没办法从袖口伸出来，但是却已经隔着衣袖牢牢地揪着John的衬衣边，正瞪着还有着睡意的眼睛对着John怒目而视。  
    John无暇感慨这对眼睛是如此地纯净透亮，他直觉告诉他—— _或者说，他对sherlock了解太过深刻以至于他连三岁的sherlock的表情都能解读_ ——大事不妙。  
  
    接下来的10分钟，John都用一种背后的衣摆被sherlock揪住，他还不得不转过头面对sherlock的扭曲姿态，劝说sherlock他并不是想要抛弃他，自己只是想要去洗澡，并且能不能放手让他去洗个澡。但是除了sherlock从睡眠中越来越清醒过来的眼神，他什么都没得到。没回应，没有放手，也没有一点松动的迹象。  
    最后他不得不叹息然后妥协，俯下身，对着sherlock伸出双手。小小的sherlock立刻露出得胜的， _是的，得胜的，John确定，_ 甜美笑容，对着John伸出短短的罩在袖子里的双手，坐进John的臂弯里，用手抱住John的脖子，然后要回身去扯他落在床单上的小毯子。  
    “不，不行，sherlock。”John说，“我们现在要去洗澡。除非你想把它弄湿，然后好几天都用不上。”  
    sherlock犹豫了一会儿，收回手，用两只手环住John的脖子，近距离地用那双长长睫毛下的眼睛看着John，用眼神表示认同。  
    John叹了一口气，把sherlock抱进浴室，放在洗脸台上。  
    “你确定要这样？”John低头看着他，叹息道。  
    sherlock仰着的小脸点了点。  
    “……好吧。”John开始脱衣服，“不过你能别看着我吗？我是说，你能不能找点事情做？”  
    sherlock左顾右盼，然后伸出摇摇晃晃的袖子指向沐浴液。  
    “洗澡？你想洗澡？”  
    sherlock轻轻晃了晃乱蓬蓬黑色卷发的脑袋。  
    “沐浴液？你想玩儿沐浴液?”  
    sherlock盯着John。 _那眼神_ ，John确定， _那眼神在说“别犯傻了”_ 。  
    “你想要……吹泡泡？”  
    John觉得这是个， _哦，当然了_ ，更加愚蠢的主意，但是他已经脱口而出了。 _sherlock？吹泡泡？_ 把这两个词语摆在一个陈述句里，就能够让苏格兰场那帮人笑上半年。  
    但是sherlock点了点头。  
    John觉得自己当时一定不小心把他的震惊表现出来了（ _不过想要藏住也太难_ ），因为sherlock对他投来一个十分愤怒的表情，想要转身过去只留给他一个背影，但是碍于自己双腿还悬空地挂在洗脸台外，所以只能最大限度地扭过身体去，撇开脸不给John看。  
    “Sorry，咳，sorry，我是说，”John努力压制住自己的笑意，想要表现的诚恳一些，“我想我忘记了你现在才三岁。”  
    这番话完全没有帮上任何忙，什么都不记得的小小的sherlock虽然心里也以为自己是三岁，但是仍然表现得像是“三岁”是一种莫大的侮辱。  
    “咳，我真的，咳，我很抱歉。”再也压抑不住的John说完，就光着上身钻出了浴室，然后大笑起来，留下被困在高高的洗脸台上的sherlock，暴躁地想要发脾气却无计可施。  
    _心情太好了，真是太好了_ ，John想， _这好心情大概都能持续一整天_ 。John回到浴室的时候，sherlock在胸前抱着胳膊，气冲冲地瞪着他一路走到自己面前。但是 _天啊，他由于胳膊太短根本都不能完成这个动作，更像是简单地把双手在胸前交叉，而且，他的手还全部藏在袖子里_ 。  
    John俯下身，再一次成功地没有隐藏住笑意，惹出sherlock更加愤怒的眼神，但是现在的双脚悬空的sherlock也只能做到这一步了，破坏力真是一点都没有。“这个，”John拿出一个吸管，“我想你需要这个。”  
    sherlock伸出罩在袖子里的手想要抢，但是John把手拿开了。  
    “别急。”John带着笑意对着面前这个愤怒的小狮子说道。他把吸管放在一边，然后把sherlock的袖口卷起来，直到露出小手。接着他把吸管递给sherlock，后者狠狠地抢过来。  
    “还有这个。”John接着递过来一个玻璃杯，是sherlock原来刷牙的那个。  
    “小心点不要摔了。虽然我不太清楚，但是我猜，它应该很贵。”John补充道。  
    John猜对了，现在的sherlock的小手根本握不住这样的玻璃杯的直径，虽然是他自己从他手上抢过来的——它在sherlock的手上还没停留过一秒，便直直地往地上落去。  
    幸好John接住了。  
    John接住玻璃杯，往里面挤了一点沐浴液然后加了一点水，放在sherlock旁边。sherlock的脸色明显缓和了下来，但是他还是努力地绷起脸，用眼神挤出一个“哼”，作为John的服务的奖赏。  
    “不用谢。”John笑着说，脱了衣服，站到淋浴头下。  
  
  
Chap Four  
  
  
     John在冲澡的时候，sherlock一直专心致志地对着那杯泡泡水做实验——他吹出了大小不同的泡泡，并且， _虽然John不太能够理解，_ 试图手脚笨拙地在每一个上面都戳出一个窟窿。  
    这至少让John拥有了一段意料之外的悠闲的冲澡时光，但同时也让sherlock在几分钟之后就变得黏糊糊湿哒哒。所以John不得不在自己快要洗完的时候，无视sherlock的顽强反抗，强制中断了他的实验，把他拖过来，扒光了塞到花洒下面给他也洗了一回。  
    说实在的，John内心的某一个部分其实在坏心地期待着一些哭闹，或者说，像是一般三岁孩子在被抢走玩具时候会做的——在地上撒泼打滚。他想象着这位“在命案现场也行走犹如在颁奖典礼”先生，能有一些有失体面的举动，虽然只是在三岁的时候。  
    但是sherlock让他失望了，他看起来简直是气急败坏了，但是他没有哭闹，甚至都没有挥舞一下手臂，他只是狠狠地狠狠地鼓起腮帮子瞪着John，仿佛那个样子能造成实质的伤害。John看着他，觉得他都能看到sherlock脑袋中飞速滑过的一连串的刻薄话，不过当然，这需要建立在他是正常体型的情况下，至于现在吗，John非常确定面前这个小东西也非常非常想这么做，但是他大概还没有这个词汇量。  
    突然，John想到了一个问题。  
    “你会说话吗？我是说，从昨天我们回来，你好像就没有说过话。”  
    sherlock作为回应的眼神本来应该非常有杀伤力， _假如他现在不是像一个团子一样被一整个包在白色的浴巾里还在被John帮他擦头发的话。_  
    sherlock犀利而坚定的小眼神，在卷翘浓密的睫毛的遮挡与被揉弄着头发的摇动中，变得软塌塌的，在达到John那里的时候，只有着类似于小猫爪轻轻挠了一下的效果。  
    John笑起来，“你真的还不会说话？哦， 天啊，sherlock，你可从来没告诉过我，你三岁了还不会说话。”  
    “Yeash！I kan！（Yes，I can！）”小sherlock冲着他吼道。  
    “什……什么？”John震惊了。  
    “Yeash！I kan！”sherlock冲着他气呼呼地道，并且再一次企图抱臂在胸，但是被裹在浴巾里没法动弹。  
    John被 _完全_ 震惊了，并且想大笑。今天上天给他太多惊喜了。这是sherlock？这个软糯的奶声奶气的小东西是那个低沉磁性伊顿口音的sherlock？ _哦，上天啊，他必须要再听一遍，不对，也许他可以录下来当铃声。_  
    “你……说什么？你能再说一遍吗？”John故意说。  
    “Nio！！（No！！）”sherlock气呼呼地吼道，并且把头撇向一边。  
    John很想扶着墙出去笑一会儿再回来，但是他知道等他回来，情况肯定会不可收拾。他今天一直忍不住想要惹sherlock发怒，但是他知道界限在哪里，什么程度可以让他可以娱乐自己，什么程度他就会以灰头土脸收场。他明确地知道那条线在哪里，仿佛就是那是实物，还发着光。不过，天知道，他才仅仅和这个小东西打了半天的交道。这简直就像是……他生来的本能一样。  
    所以他适时地止住了笑容然后转移了话题，虽然他的腹肌憋得一抽一抽地发疼。  
    “我把你抱出去好吗？你想穿什么衣服？我估计现在暂时没有太多的选择。”  
    sherlock打量了一下洗脸台的高度，发觉没有自食其力的可能，犹豫了一会儿，撅着嘴矜持地在浴巾的包裹下微微抬起了双臂。  
    John把sherlock连着浴巾一起抱起来，放在了床中央，然后就那样只在腰间围了一块浴巾就开始在整个屋子里翻找衣服。sherlock确实没有什么选择，而他还十分挑剔。他嫌弃John的旧T恤的质感与面料，虽然他自己的衬衣的品味能入眼，但是他又不愿意只穿着一件不合适的衬衫就出门。最后在John“不穿你一会儿就裹着浴巾出门去”的威胁下，才勉强穿上了昨天的那个小三件套。  
    “昨天…穿过鸟。”sherlock在John的服务下穿上它的时候，小脸上的五官恨不得能皱到一起去，就好像他正在穿的是不是只穿过一天的高级定制三件套，而是禽流感病毒。  
    “别挑剔了，小东西。”John随便地给自己套上T恤和牛仔裤，“你也穿不了一会儿，我们马上就出门去采购。”  
     John就站在微波炉旁解决了早饭 —— 他给自己泡了一杯茶，烤了两片吐司。sherlock被放在餐台上，喝了一杯牛奶，从John的手里揪走了一块面包。  
    John准备出门的时候就没想过sherlock会自己走，果不其然sherlock坐在餐台上向他伸出双臂。  
    “这可不是好习惯，sherlock。”John在抱起sherlock的时候这样说道，“这样下去，我要怀疑你不会走路了。”  
  
  
  
  
Chap Five   
  
  
    John几乎在踏进伦敦高峰期地铁站的瞬间便后悔了，关于两件事。第一件是，带上sherlock的小毯子；第二件事是，带上sherlock。  
  
    以往他总是会故意早一些出门好避开高峰，但是今天被“给sherlock找到合适 _并且他愿意穿的_ 衣服”这件事给耽误了时间。他们出门，走过贝克街，然后来到地铁口的时候刚好赶上了——“嘭！”，就像是伦敦的一般人都挤到了这里。  
    “我们真的要进去吗？其实我们可以打车，坐你喜欢的黑色小出租。”John低下头看着挂在他胸口上的小sherlock，“也许会等得久一点，但是总是会等到的。”  
    sherlock坐在John的胳膊上，一只手揪住John的胸口靠近肩膀处的衣服，另一只手把自己的小织毯抱在胸前，堆在他和John之间。“Yeash!（ _Yes！_ ）”他一直不老实地在John怀里扭来扭去，想转过头去看地铁站里的情况。  
    “好吧，不过我要先告诉你，这一路可不会很舒服。”  
    “你为什么想要坐地铁，sherlock？”John在被人流推动着向前走的时候问道。  
    “Caz' I wanna。（ _因为我想。_ ）”sherlock答道。  
    “你以前坐过地铁吗，sherlock？”  
    “Nope。”此时的sherlock已经被人流紧紧地压在John的胸口上，小织毯硌在他们之间。他揪住John衣服的那只手改成了环住John的脖子，他的脑袋也被迫搁在John的肩膀上，但是John能听得出来他现在兴致勃勃。他甚至能想象出sherlock搁在他肩膀上向后望去的脑袋，以及上面晶亮的兴奋的眼睛。  
    “So maly piple,Jo。（ _So many people，John_ 。）”过了一会儿，sherlock安静地说。他毛茸茸的脑袋动了动，瘙痒了John的脖颈。  
  
    这一刻让John感觉很奇妙。他曾经和sherlock亲密无间，他是说，他们共享房间、沙发、餐具，并且愿意为对方付出生命，但是这和现在的感觉不同。现在他们走在这世界上他们可能经历的人口密度最大的地方，他们被推攘着，前进身不由己，但是sherlock就这样趴在他的怀里，在他的耳边说话，透过他的肩膀好奇地望着这个世界，就好像他是他的堡垒与地基…… _这感觉如此柔软，温柔地拨动着他的每一根神经。_  
    “是的，是，sherlock。”John在拥挤的人潮中温柔地答道。  
  
  
    终于挤上地铁之后，John不得不费了很大力气再次挤到车厢的角落，才能够撑起一点空间不把sherlock压得不能呼吸。sherlock一直乖乖地抱着他的小毯子没有乱动。John想，肯定是因为此时sherlock的位置能够能让他看尽整个车厢。  
    “辣里那个人的衣糊好奇怪，Jo。”  
   “我也想粗冰淇淋，Jo。”  
   “你看，辣两个是一对儿，是吗，Jo？”  
   “辣个人手上拿的是什莫，Jo？”  
   “你说，这个车上费有小偷吗，Jo？”  
   ……  
   sherlock的小下巴硌在他的肩膀上，他的脸颊软软地贴在他的颈窝里，贴着他的耳朵一直絮絮叨叨地发问。John不知道如何回答这些个问题，他很想知道Mycroft当年是怎么回答的，或者干脆从没有给过sherlock出门的机会，最终他只挑了他能回答的一个。  
    “好，一会儿我们出去，就去买冰淇淋。”  
  
    他们经过特拉法加广场的时候遇到了一个卖冰淇淋的活动推车，店主因为sherlock望向冰淇淋桶时甜甜的笑容而狠狠地加送了两勺。在他们之前买冰淇淋的孩子因此“哇”地一声哭了起来，抱着孩子的浓妆艳抹的年轻女人狠狠地瞪了John一眼，一甩头踩着高跟鞋噔噔噔地走了。  
    “你这个惹事精。”John埋下头看着正抱着超大号的蛋筒冰淇淋，一小口一小口啃的sherlock。  
    “Yummy……You wanna some，Jo？I cannot…so much。（ _好粗…你想要点吗，我粗不了，太多了_ ）” sherlock小心翼翼地把蛋筒举起来。  
    “谢谢。”John低下头咬了一口，冰淇淋的口感融化在口腔里。他发现他很久都没吃过了，这种甜蜜柔滑的口感带来了一些模糊久远的回忆，那些回忆能够追述到他自己的儿童时期，那个时候sherlock也是小不点，他们天各一方，谁也不认识谁。  
    “鸽纸！”sherlock指着广场上优雅行走的和围绕着喷泉低飞的白鸽，然后挣扎起来。  
    John把他夹住，走到喷泉水池边上放下来，然后挨着他坐下来，“先把这个吃完，化了我可不给你买第二个。”  
   “嗯……”sherlock撇撇嘴，坐在池边晃着双脚心不在焉地啃着冰淇淋，没啃到两口就把冰淇淋塞到John的手里，然后从池子边上滑下去，跌跌撞撞地去追广场上走走停停的白鸽。  
   “Too mush ice-cream，iz nout good for healsh.（ _吃太多冰淇淋，对身体不好的_ ）”吃了两口便不想吃的sherlock这样辩解道。  
  
  
Chap Six  
  
  
    John与sherlock终于踏进超市的时候已经是一个小时之后了，而sherlock又以跑得太累了为理由拒绝走路。  
    “你知道，你可以坐在手推车里的。那个红色的挡板，sherlock，就是被设计来干这个的。”John一只手抱着sherlock _和他的小织毯_ ，然后不得不艰难地用另一只手让推车按照他想的方向前进。  
    “Sitt'in besket iz stuipd.（ _坐在篮子里可蠢了_ ）”sherlock抱着他的小织毯坐在John的胳膊上漫不经心地说。  
    “人们都在看着我们。”John拿起一瓶胡萝卜泥，准备放进推车里。  
    “Nut zat！（ _表那个！_ ）”sherlock叫起来，指着另外一种，然后转头望着John，“为什莫大家都看着我们？”  
   “你聪明的小脑袋瓜没有告诉你，是因为你都有三岁了还赖在我胳膊上？”John拿起sherlock指的那一种胡萝卜泥放进推车，然后拿起了一盒儿童早餐麦片阅读说明书。  
    sherlock对John对于麦片的选择满意地点点头，然后接着发问，“Why？”  
   “因为……”John想起上次他企图向（成人的）sherlock解释为什么他不能，不管以什么理由，告诉一位尊贵的夫人他刚去世的丈夫其实在背着她偷腥那事儿的结果——而小了20岁的sherlock明显不能被指望有什么改善，“算了，当我没说。”  
   sherlock很明显还想说什么，但是John的电话响了，John放开推车，掏出电话。在看到屏幕上的名字的时候骂了一句“damn it”。  
    “我实在是太抱歉了，sarah。”John接起电话，在对方说话之前抢着表达了歉意，“我是打算给你电话请假的，但是，天啊，这一早上……”  
    “别在意，”电话那边的女声笑了起来，绝大部分正常的人类都能听出电话那头的人对John的好感，“我猜肯定是这样。但我还是忍不住想打个电话确认你没出什么意外。”  
    “噢，不，我很好。我只是，呃，出了一点小状况。”  
    “who'z dat? ( _who's that?_ ) ”sherlock口齿不清地质问道。  
    “什么‘状况’，John？我好像听到了一个小孩子。”电话里的女生依旧是用那种示好的语调轻笑着。  
    “确实是有。而且，他就是那个，呃，‘状况’。”  
    “who'z dat ?!”sherlock提高了声音，在John的胳膊上挣扎想要引起注意。  
    “STAY STILL，sherlock！”John压低声音命令道，不得不偏过头用肩膀夹住电话，然后腾出一只手按住扭动的sherlock。  
    “sherlock？你不要告诉我那个奶声奶气的声音是sherlock。”sarah在那边笑了起来。  
    “I'm nut！（我才木有奶声奶气！）”sherlock奶声奶气地对着电话吼道。  
    “不，他不是sherlock。或者说，他不是那个‘sherlock’。”John把sherlock的嘴捂住，sherlock揪住他的小织毯在John的肩膀上捶打，“我现在不知道该怎么说，反正我现在是一团乱。等我处理好了，我就回去上班，可以吗？我想我现在大概需要三天假，不，也许是五天。”  
   “噢~永远不能期待男人们能应付得了孩子，不是么？”很明显，电话那边的语气让sherlock很不喜欢，因为他挣扎得更厉害了，几乎从John的胳膊上滑了一半下去。“我下午刚好休假，我想我能帮得上忙。下午在你家见，好吗？到时候你还可以给我说说到底这个‘状况’是怎么回事。”  
    “No，no，wait，no，sarah……OUCH！！”那边sarah自顾自地挂了电话，这边sherlock狠狠地咬了他一口。John从sherlock的嘴上移开手，看到食指上一排整齐的深深的小尖牙印。  
    “who'z dat!!”终于被松开的sherlock立刻质问道。  
    “sarah，damn it，你听到了。”John甩着发痛的手答道，而sherlock的表情像是被踩到了尾巴的喵咪。  
    “I dount 'ike heer.( _I dont like her._ )”sherlock抱着小毯子气呼呼地道。  
    成人的sherlock也没怎么表现出对sarah的友好，当然也没有这么直白地表现出不友好，“为什么？你都不认识她！”  
    “I dount 'ike heer.”sherlock固执地坚持道。  
    “你永远都学不会对人友善是吗？”John说实话，有点生气，而他一直都不是好脾气的类型。  
    “……I dount' ike heer.”sherlock摇着嘴唇固执地道。  
     “……好吧。”小孩子很多时候都莫名其妙地固执，John放弃了。  
  
  
    接下来的超市时光，sherlock一直都致力于用让John也不痛快的方式来表达自己的不满——用含糊不清奶声奶气的声音，挑剔着各种产品的品质、包装与生产日期，苹果不够圆，西兰花不够青，洋葱看起来太蠢。即使是路过的路人也发现了这个长相引人注目的小男孩的满脸不愉快。  
    “哦，今天有什么不顺心的吗，my little boy？”一个微胖的中年妇女笑着走上来，问询正在对着John挑的玉米大发脾气的小sherlock。  
    sherlock立刻停止了抱怨，往John的怀里缩去，紧紧地抱紧John的脖子，用一种只有John才能解读的眼神警惕地盯着这个只是来表达善意的陌生人。  
    “不，没事的，我们该走了……”John急忙道。  
    但是中年的女士仿佛是认定了John是一个寻常的不善于带孩子的年轻父亲，执意要展示怎样表达充满母性的善意，她更加迈近了一步，把John堵在货架之间，向着sherlock的小脸伸出了手，“你可真是个小天使，是不是？”  
    “哦，不，我们真的有点事……”John想带着这个定时炸弹离开，但是已经来不及了，sherlock如临大敌地盯着伸向他脸颊的手，往John的怀里退去，直到无处可退，然后他张开嘴……咬了伸来的手指。  
    “Damn it，sherlock！”  
    接下来的10分钟John都用来道歉，以及解释这个孩子只是不喜欢别人碰他，而且以医生的名义担保，她不需要去打狂犬疫苗。sherlock一直把头埋在John的颈窝里一言不发，只在中年女士以为他们是父子的时候，用只有John听得到的声音嘟哝了两句。  
  
    终于解除了这场的风波之后，直到他们结账走出超市，sherlock一直都安静地趴在John的颈窝。  
    “她想要碰窝，Jo。”在John抱着他走近地铁站的时候，sherlock终于闷闷地说。  
   “I know.”  
   “窝不想要别人碰我，Jo。”sherlock揪着他的小织毯，把脸埋在织毯和John的肩膀之间。  
   “I know.”  
   “……我不开心，Jo。”过了好一会儿，sherlock小声地闷闷地说。  
   “……I know.”John在地铁里把sherlock抱得更紧了一些，“我们回家。”  
  
   （sherlock不是那种会道歉的type，最后的服软就算是他的道歉了，John也知道。）  
  
  
  
Chap Seven  
  
  
    等回到家的时候sherlock已经在趴在他的肩上睡着了，揪着他的小毯子。John尽量轻柔地走上楼梯，放下袋子，然后把sherlock放在床上，换上他的睡衣（ _那件紫色的衬衣_ ），给他盖上被子。sherlock的小手把小织毯抱在胸前，蜷起身子，在睡梦中甜美地嘟哝着。  
    John忍不住伸手抚摸他柔软的脸颊和卷曲的黑发，然后直起身子离开，为他轻轻带上门。  
  
  
    John独自开始收拾这次的采购物品，才发现这件屋子是如此需要大清扫。壁炉上插着刀子，沙发的缝隙里有润滑剂，骨头先生被sherlock临走之前放在了电脑桌上。厨房里更加危险重重，桌子上堆着仪器和不知名的危险药品，黄油里捞出来一截断指，一打开冰箱并列着两个人头。  
    John自己倒是并不在意这些，他在医学院的时候已经习惯和各种危险的病毒打交道，也曾像所有医学院男生一样，和好兄弟偷偷在冻标本的冰箱里冰镇啤酒。但这一切，对于sherlock，他是指现在的sherlock，可算不上是“最佳宜居环境”。  
    所以他叹息着把刀和骨头先生收进盒子里，润滑剂锁进柜子，黄油扔掉，将儿童麦片、胡萝卜泥和新买的黄油与面包放入橱柜。餐桌上太多的实验仪器只能扔在那里不管，而冰箱里的那两个人头——当他打开冰箱准备放入牛奶的时候，最终还是决定相较于扔掉这两个人头会惹来的麻烦，他还是应该让它们， _或者他们_ ，呆在那里。所以他走下楼把牛奶和果汁放进了Hudson太太的冰箱，然后再转身上楼用胶带把冰箱封了起来。  
    这一切都被证明是明智而有价值的。因为大概两个小时之后，John清洁完地板（主要是为了彻底检查地面上可能存在的尖锐物品），开始做午餐，正当他站在厨房旁搅拌一大碗的色拉时，感受到一个重量扑撞上了他的小腿。一转头，发现是sherlock醒了，拖着长长的衣摆哒哒地跑过厨房的地板扑在了他的腿上，正仰着头伸着小胳膊要求抱抱。  
    John把他抱起来放在餐台上，从还没搅拌完成的沙拉里挑出一块水果，塞进他的嘴里。  
    “Too swit（ _Too sweet_ ）.”sherlock在餐台上晃着悬空的小腿，嚼着腮帮里塞着的水果，挑剔着。  
    “挑剔也没有办法，我只能做成这样。”John笑着，往他嘴里塞一片沾着沙拉酱的生菜，但是sherlock躲开了。  
    “蔬菜，嫑。”sherlock撇嘴。  
    John把那片悬在叉子上的生菜放进自己的嘴里，“你要喝果汁吗？”  
    “要，”sherlock想了想，“橙子。”  
    John从柜子里拿出杯子下楼去给sherlock倒橙汁，回来的时候发现sherlock已经爬到了餐台的另一头，翻看各种调料。  
     _谢天谢地，黄油里手指已经被扔进了垃圾桶_ ，John想。  
    John把sherlock抱回原位，把橙汁塞进他的手里，然后开始做鹅肉三明治。sherlock双手抱着杯子喝了两口便撇着嘴放到了一边，在John旁边闹着要下去。  
    John把他放在地板上，sherlock便跑开了。在John做着午餐的时候，拖着长长的衬衣衣摆，光着小脚在充满阳光的起居室里跑来跑去，翻来翻去。一会儿爬上沙发，撅着屁股翻看沙发的空隙，一会儿爬上椅子，然后接着爬上桌子，翻看桌上散落的书籍和报纸，或者扒着窗口向外望。并且不断地要求John抱起他以方便他查看壁炉的上方的摆设，或者观察墙上的弹孔。  
    “你知道我正在为我们俩准备午饭的，是吧？”John抱着他看墙纸上的笑脸的时候，无奈地说道。  
    “Eatin'z borin.(Eating is boring.)”sherlock撇撇嘴道。  
  
    两点的时候，午餐终于端上了桌子。John为自己拿了一把椅子，而直接把sherlock放在餐台上，但是当他刚好坐下的时候，楼下响起了门铃声，接着是开门上楼的声音，Mycroft带着他的小黑伞从楼梯口出现。  
    “我想你大概知道什么叫做‘擅闯民宅’或者‘非法入侵’？”John放下叉子。  
    “我按过了门铃。”Mycroft裂开嘴对着John假笑了一下。  
    “但是你还没得到邀请。”John偏偏头，“或者，我该恭喜你撬锁的技艺又进步了？”  
    “我从来不需要自己做这种事。”Mycroft用十分Mycroft的欠揍语调回应道。  
    John放弃理论，叉起沙拉放进嘴里。  
    Mycroft此时看到的是，他的弟弟，变小的弟弟，顶着一头（ _刚刚睡醒的_ ）乱蓬蓬柔软卷发，正穿着（ _并且几乎只穿着_ ）他成人时候的那件紫色衬衣，过长的衣摆拖在桌子上，袖子被挽起来直到露出（ _可爱的_ ）白白的小胳膊，正光着脚（ _和腿_ ）就那么直接坐在餐台上，和（ _最讨厌的_ ）Dr.John Watson对着共进午餐。  
    Mycroft咬了咬嘴角以免说出不甚得体的话，然后抬起手表，远远地皱眉看着，“两点了，Doctor。我想我把弟弟交给你不是为了让你两点的时候才给他吃午餐。”  
    “假如我不需要不停地担心你亲爱的弟弟从椅子或者窗口摔下来，以及需要时不时抱起他以方便他检查住宅的话，我想我们大概一个小时之前就能吃上。”John往sherlock的嘴里塞进一片紫甘蓝，而后者的小脸皱成一团。  
    “莫些观擦似必须的。（ _某些观察是必须的。_ ）”sherlock动着鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子，皱着眉头表示不满。并且接着装作看不到进来的这个人。  
    “Doctor Watson，我这次来……”Mycroft优雅地翻了个白眼说道，但是被一阵咚咚咚跑上楼梯的声音打断了，他皱眉望向楼下。  
    “John，你出什么事了吗？门开着，我看到楼下……”匆匆跑上来的女子在楼梯口站住，显然是二楼的情景气氛出乎了她的意料。  
    “额……”sarah把视线从Mycroft身上移开，向John投去询问的目光，“出什么事了？”  
    John知道第一次看到Mycroft的人是什么样的感觉，他和Mycroft的第一次会面还历历在目。“楼下有小黑车和‘黑衣人’，是的，我知道，”John把sarah没说完的话说完，“但是没事，这个人，额，只是来看望我们。”  
    sarah明显对“看望我们”表现出了极大的疑惑，不过她还是得体地转过身，对着Mycroft伸出手，露出礼貌的笑容，“您好，我叫sarah，我是John的同事。”  
    Mycroft的双手撑在伞柄上，甚至都没转过身正对sarah，只是侧过头对她露出一个一闪即逝的礼节性笑容，“您好”，然后接着转过头面对厨房的两人。  
    而sherlock从sarah一出现在楼梯口，就爬过桌子，抓着John的衣领滑进John的怀里，宣示主权般地双手揪住John胸口的衣服，对着sarah露出一脸的‘快走开’。  
    sarah讪讪地收回了手，尴尬地笑着向着他们走来，想要缓和气氛地俯下身子，对着sherlock笑着，伸出了手想要抚摸他的脸，“嘿，小东西，你好，你叫什么？”  
    John一只手横在sherlock的胸口护着他往后退，一边急忙道，“不要！他会……”  
    不过sherlock已经狠狠地一口咬在sarah的手指头上，小小的尖牙在女人的指头上留下血痕。  
    “……会咬人。”John无奈地把已经毫无意义的提醒说完。  
    sarah显然惊吓得被定在了原地，等她反应过来的时候，手上已经渗出两个小小的血珠。  
    “我想这里需要一点消毒。”Mycroft杵着伞冷淡地说道。  
    “谢谢你，不过没事。不，我想我还是需要一点酒精……”sarah捧着手转过身去感激地对着Mycroft说。  
    “不，我想你理解错了，女士。”Mycroft礼节地微笑着，用伞尖指了指紧紧扒在John怀里虎视眈眈的sherlock，“我是指的我的弟弟。”  
    “在家的时候，我从来不会让任何没经过杀菌的东西进入我弟弟的嘴巴，我希望你也能做到。”Mycroft旁若无人地对着John补充道。  
    sarah钉在了原地，一时间不知该何去何从。  
    “十分抱歉，”John叹了一口气，对着sarah说道，“这里的情况有点复杂，你能先回去，然后让我另找个时间解释吗？”  
    sarah盯着John，然后一扭头跑掉了，消失在楼梯口。噔噔噔跑下楼梯的声音传来，接着是狠狠甩上门的“嘭”一声。John觉得自己的这份工作完蛋了。  
    “假如你是担心工作的问题。”Mycroft的声音拉回John的思绪，“那根本不是一个问题。我的弟弟需要全天候的照顾，而我愿意支付……”  
    “我不会接受，”John打断他，“我以前不会接受，现在也不会。我照顾他不是为了钱，你应该知道。”  
    Mycroft如初见之时地惊讶地挑起眉，“还是一如既往的忠诚，Dr.Watson。不过……”Mycroft用伞尖敲击了三次地面，楼梯传来有人上楼的声响，“作为哥哥，我还是要保证弟弟的生活品质。”Mycroft用欠揍的嫌弃目光扫视了一圈屋子。  
    从楼梯口出现了三个黑衣人，捧着儿童的衣物和各种生活用品包括食品在Mycroft后面整齐地站成一列，甚至还有一个捧着一个医用的消毒机。  
    “这些，正是我这次来的目的，”Mycroft侧过身用伞尖指了指。  
    “ ‘ _据说_ ’……”Mycroft顿了顿，以确定John明白‘据说’的含义，“……你在企图从超市给我弟弟买睡衣这件事上遭遇了挫折，而你也还没有 ‘ _时间_ ’ 去定制衣店。我想你没有立场不接受。”  
    John低头看着sherlock，sherlock虽然依旧紧紧握住他的衣服，但是气鼓鼓地看着别处不愿理他。“好吧，好的。”John对Mycroft回答道。  
    Mycroft用优雅的点头表示谢意，示意黑衣人放下东西之后，再次点头表示告辞，在最后离开前看了sherlock一眼，然后消失在楼梯口。黑衣人们放下了东西，也跟着消失在楼梯口。  
    杂乱的下楼梯声和关门声终于安静下来之后，221B又只剩下靠在一起的两人。  
      
    当Mycroft走了之后sherlock还一直在生闷气，他表现得好像那个咬了前来帮忙的人不是自己一般。他一直用John听不清的低声嘟哝着，期间夹杂着sarah的名字。而在John把他困在怀里强制吃完午餐之后，他就更加生气了。所以John不得不坐在沙发上，忍受了一下午坐在他腿上的sherlock对电视剧发表的尖酸评价，才能在这个小东西消气之后，终于得到空闲来整理Mycroft带来的一大堆东西。  
    他把食品放入橱柜，把消毒柜放进厨房，然后把厚厚的两摞衣服抱进了卧室。就是在这个时候，他看到了那个小盒子。银白色的，安静地躺在sherlock两套小小的丝绸睡衣之间。他把它打开，里面有一颗白色的药丸，和一个手写的纸条：  
     _解药。应该能很快起效。所以，是的……今下午的一切都在演戏。但是要骗过sherlock并不容易。  
     ps。建议睡前服用。  
                                                             ——MH_  
  
      
      在10点的时候，John把那个银色的药丸与sherlock的睡前牛奶一起递给他，并且告诉他这是维生素，是对他不愿意吃蔬菜的惩罚。John几乎花了一整个晚上在心里演练这几句话，他发觉他最终说出来的时候还是在颤抖，sherlock皱着眉头，看着他的眼神带着怀疑，但是还是把它吞了下去。  
      sherlock拒绝接受Mycroft带来的一切东西，所以John还是给他换上他自己紫色衬衣。大约是药物的作用，sherlock很快就甜甜地睡去，不过还是在John爬上床的时候迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，揪着他的小毯子在被子下面向他蹭过来，窝进他的怀里，然后才接着沉沉睡着。  
     John躺在床上回忆这一天。他发誓这是他快三十年的生活里最疲惫的24小时。大概就是昨晚上相同的时候，他被人莫名其妙拖进了小黑车，然后从Mycroft那里接过变小的sherlock，今早上带着sherlock起床洗澡吃早餐，然后是挤地铁去超市，sherlock咬了一个妇人。回来以后做了大扫除，接着是午餐，然后他又咬了sarah。下午的时光，都在sherlock的喋喋不休中度过，晚餐的时候他又拒绝食用，因为里面加了Mycroft送来的牛奶。他顽强地挥舞着小胳膊抵抗着John向他伸来的勺子，到最后，John不得不放弃，给他重新做了一份。  
     而这一切在明早上醒来的时候就会烟消云散。  
  
    第二天早上醒来的时候，John首先感受到的是压在胳膊上与怀中的沉沉的重量。  
    “John。”一个声音在梦与醒之间唤着他的名字，低沉磁性，咬字清晰。  
    John睁开眼，看到sherlock， _正常大小的_ ，穿着不再大得可笑的紫色衬衣，用那张近在咫尺的熟悉的脸对他露出熟悉的微笑。  
    “我想，这场梦醒了。”John伸出手摸着sherlock的脸，掌下轮廓分明。  
    “是的。”sherlock笑着答道。  
    “那现在你可以告诉我你到底发生了什么，假如你还记得的话。”John抚摸着爱人熟悉又陌生的脸，感觉微妙。  
    “额，我去了一个生hua武qi的研究基地。他们在研究一种让人体细胞恢复未分化状态的药物，我去调查，拿到证据，但是在取走样品的时候不小心触动了警报。接着整个基地开始爆炸自毁，我奋力地逃了出来，但是还是被冲击波波及到。我摔在了地上，我想就是那个时候，药物打碎了，接触到了我的皮肤。然后我醒来的时候就回到了老宅，记忆模糊，惊惶焦躁。我记得我要去一个地方，要回到一个人的身边，但是我不记得他的名字，直到我看到了你的照片……”sherlock耸耸肩，“我想后来的事，你比我更加清楚了。”  
    “这真是太冒险了，sherlock。”John皱眉道，“我想从此我要禁止你帮着Mycroft调查案子。”  
    sherlock笑了起来。  
    “不过，”John疑惑地看着sherlock近在咫尺的脸，“你说你什么都不记得了，但是你为什么记得我？”  
    “因为那是我最后的，也是所有的想法，John，当一切发生时。 _——我想要回来，回到你身边。_ 它铭刻在我的脑海里。”sherlock回答道。  
  
  
  
  
     _他们差一点就要失去彼此。_ John和sherlock静静对望着，品味着劫后余生的甜蜜感，然后安静地拥吻起来。  
    在那一吻过后，John突然想起了Mycroft送来的以及他准备的那许多儿童用品。  
    “我们该怎么处理那些东西？”John问道。  
    “也许……我们该领养一个孩子。”sherlock笑起来，“我发现了，你其实很会带孩子。”  
    “也许……我们还可以叫他Hamish。”John也舒心地笑起来，再次吻上sherlock笑着的唇。  
  
  
—————————全文完结—————————


End file.
